Gossip
by Danubio
Summary: Liley Oneshot. Lilly never meant to leave such a huge hickey on Miley’s neck—it just kind of…happened. Rumors travel fast.


Lilly never _meant_ to leave such a huge hickey on Miley's neck—it just kind of…happened. They both thought it was kind of sexy at first; it was like Lilly's little sign of Miley being hers. But as Miley inspected it further she came to realize that since the two of them weren't technically _out_ yet, accusations would undoubtedly fly, most likely from the lips of her father. Distressed and slightly panicky, Miley begged Lilly for a solution to cover it up, literally. Lilly shrugged and said, "just wear a scarf."

Miley slowly smiled at the idea and then eased a little bit, seemingly relaxed that their secret wouldn't be out just yet, or at least not the way that they wanted to. But it was a celebration too early as Miley realized one _tiny_ little fact.

"Lilly, it's freaking June."

Lilly slowly frowned at the revelation, but would not allow herself to be defeated by this miniscule detail. "Whatever, you're from Tennessee, it's not like this is terribly hot weather for you. You're s'posed to be used to…blistering heat and cooking like eggs in frying pans. Compared to that, this is freezing." Lilly droned on imaginatively.

Miley sighed exasperatedly. But as the two sat in Miley's room for the next twenty minutes and no other ideas came to them, it would seem the out-of-season apparel would have to do.

--

It's amazing how quickly rumors fly, really. Miley had only escaped to school without her father noticing her little blemish was by never turning to face him; always keeping her body turned forward. She ate her cereal hunched over so greatly her shoulders shrank into her neck, covering up the mark. But walking around at school like the hunchback of Notre Dame wouldn't do, so the scarf idea would have to stay.

For periods one and two Miley managed to elude any kind of notice toward her, other than people giving her peculiar looks as if to say "what the hell are you wearing a scarf for, you weirdo?" Actually, those were Oliver's precise words when he first saw her in their first shared class, third period history. Miley mumbled incoherently whatever Lilly had said the other night in her bedroom about being from Tennessee and being used to much worse. Oliver eyed her, not totally buying it. Yeah, the boy was dumb, but Miley was a pretty crappy liar. Right at the sound of the bell Miley hopped up from her desk and rushed out of the classroom to avoid further questioning from a suspicious Oliver.

She met up with Lilly, coming from her math class, and the two quickly made their way to their fourth period.

However, unfortunately for Miley, their fourth period was gym, and the dress code for that were strictly gym clothes, nothing more. Even with pleading from Miley to the teacher, no exceptions were made.

Miley grumpily trotted out of the locker room, arms crossed tightly across her chest. Lilly of course was enjoying every minute of this. Who could deny that Miley was absolutely freaking adorable when she was mad? Lilly snickered to herself and got a demonic glare from Miley in response.

As predicted, the questions were rushing. What sucked more was that none of them were actually directed _to_ Miley. Although it was kinda obvious when a whole group of giggling girls shuts up immediately after you walk by them, and as soon as they think you're out of earshot they start buzzing and giggling again.

Finally, about 30 minutes into the period, a girl whom neither Lilly nor Miley could name, rushed up them. "Okay Miley, spill, it was Jake Ryan who did that. Wasn't it? Wasn't it?! Ohh my gosh! That's insane!" the girl rushed off giggling, never really giving either of the girls a chance to respond to her at all.

"There she goes; probably spreading that Zombie Boy gave you that thing. Honestly, I don't think that kid knows how. Not to mention I made it like, a perfect almond shape. Who the hell was that girl, by the way?"

Miley smiled despite the annoying situation she was in—being gossiped about as Hannah was enough but now as Miley it was starting to take a double toll on her. Still, she smiled, because Lilly was cute and funny when she rambled. Miley just slung her around Lilly and pulled her closer.

"No idea." Miley said, shaking her head.

--

After gym (even though hardly any physical activity really even took place), it was lunch. Lilly split from Miley to go get her biology book which she left in her locker. Turning the combination on the dial, somehow a few words managed to reach Lilly's ears.

"Yeah, did you hear, that Miley girl got a huge hickey from Lilly Truscott."

"Whoa, crazy! Aren't they both girls?"

"Yeah! Hot."

"Totally. Hey, who the hell is Lilly Truscott?"

Lilly smiled and shook her head at her locker, opened it, took her book and walked briskly back to the lunch table where she left Miley.

Miley's back was turned to the approaching Lilly. Lilly made her way up to Miley and wrapped her arms around Miley's waist from behind.

"Guess what I heard?" Lilly asked, smirking into Miley's shoulder.

"Wha?" Miley asked with an eyebrow cocked, getting comfortable.

"You're dating this total hottie named Lilly Truscott." Lily said amusingly, bending what she overheard just a little.

"It ain't gossip if it's the truth." Miley said, tossing a glance back.

**A/N: Just a oneshot. I had this idea in my head but once I got it out it ended up being kind of boring in my opinion…tell me your thoughts.**


End file.
